Anse-à-Galets
Anse-à-Galets (Kreyòl: Ansagalèt; English: "Pebble Cove") ''is a city located on the island of La Gonâve, off the Gulf Coast of Haiti. Part of the Western Department, the island is coextensive with the La Gonâve Arrondissement and is separated from the mainland by Port-au-Prince Bay. It is renowned for its immaculate white-sand beaches and quiet natural serenity. * , Haiti]] ]] Overview Anse-à-Galets was settled in 1964 and was granted municipal status in 1987. The town includes the village of Anse-à-Galets, as well as the hamlets of Petit-Anse, Palma, Petit-Source, and Grand-Source. It also includes part of the incorporated village of Grand-Lagon. Anse-à-Galets is renowned for its immaculate white-sand beaches. Paired with the hot and steamy climate of the island, it is a tourist destination. Other parts of Anse-à-Galets's coastline are populated by colonies of large boulders with prominent cliff-faces dripping with abundant vegetation. Geography Anse-à-Galets is located at 18.8341° N, 72.8663° W. According to the IHSI, the commune has a total land area of 372.01 square kilometers (143.63 square miles), of which 302.56 km² (88%) is rural, 67.00 km² (18%) is suburban, and 2.45 km² (1%) is urban. Surrounded by water in every direction except due west, the town has 106 miles (160 km) of coastal shoreline. Anse-à-Galets is bordered to the west by its only neighbor, the town of Pointe-à-Raquette, and by Canal de Saint-Marc to the north, Port-au-Prince Bay to the east and Canal de Gonâve to the south. The town has six communal sections, most located at the water's edge. Neighborhoods Demography Environment ]] Infrastructure Anse-à-Galets's infrastructure is pretty well-developed by Haitian standards. Several non-government organizations have funded a hospital, town plaza, and orphanage for abandoned children. Healthcare The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Anse-à-Galets. One hospital, one clinic, and two no-bed health centres were inventoried. five Doctors, six nurses, seventeen Auxiliaries, and four Laboratory technicians form the sanitary technical staff of the establishments listed in the commune. Transportation One of the few small towns to have an airport, Anse-à-Galets Airport, its airstrip plays host to charter planes arriving from Port-au-Prince. ]] In one of the rare exceptions to road transport systems in small towns throughout Haiti, Anse-à-Galets has decent roads, comprised of uncemented gravel. This points out the difference between accessible and inaccessible road surfaces as encouraging, or discouraging NGOs to come and offer their services to build and strengthen town infrastructures. In addition, the town's airstrip, able to receive charter flights from Port-au-Prince, also makes a difference in the amount of economic aid the town receiv es. Education The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sports is represented in the commune of Anse-à-Galets by an inspector and a pedagogical adviser. Four Kindergarten, and thirty-one mostly private primary schools and eleven secondary schools were inventoried in the commune. Utilities For water availability, seven sources and twenty-eight public fountains with more than one hundred taps were counted at the commune level. The town of Anse-à-Galets is not electrified. Security At the level of administrative and judicial infrastructure, the commune has a peace court, a police station and a Civil state office. Economy For economic and financial infrastructure, the municipality has three restaurants, three reception centres, one bank, one Caisse populaire and two marketing co-operatives. In terms of economic establishments, there was: a gas station, a Private morgue, six pharmacies, one dry cleaning, two Photo Studios and one Beauty Studio. Culture Religion On the Religion side, 123 churches were counted in the commune. However, the number of Wesleyan churches is proving to be more numerous. Politics and organizations As far as political parties and other organizations are concerned, they are distributed: two Popular organizations, one peasant group, six NGOs. Communications In the field of Communication, it has a telephone office with four lines available (four cabins). There is no post office. It has one radio station, however it does not have a newspaper/magazine, nor a television station. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, the municipality has no library, no museum, no theatre and cinema. The only sport played is football (soccer). Elsewhere, it is one of the municipalities to have a great stadium in good condition for the practice of this sport. Sixteen Gaguères, on night club, one public square and one cave were also found in the commune. aag4.jpg|Wesleyan Hospital aag5.jpg|Anse-a-Galets Hotel Michael Vedrine Category:La Gonâve Arrondissement Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Communes with 1 neighbor Category:Tourism Category:Pea production Category:Corn production Category:Potato production Category:Cereal production Category:Bitter cassava production Category:Peanut production Category:Watermelon production Category:Cassava production